In the art of computing, component densities continue to increase. Furthermore, in data centers there is a desire to provide as much computing power as possible per unit of data center floor space, leading to high density packaging at the component level, the system level, and the rack level. At the component and system levels, it is desirable to position memory modules as close as possible, while maintaining adequate cooling. As memory density increases, thermal management of memory modules becomes increasingly more important.